


An Ode to Midnight

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Midnight, New Who, Rewatch, poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: What was the monster on Midnight thinking? It could be something like this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An Ode to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching 4x 10 of Doctor Who and realized it had always bothered me that we knew nothing about the consciousness that takes over Sky and the Doctor. I then proceeded to type this as I watched it. Enjoy!

Running.  
Jumping.  
Sliding.  
Starving.  
Gotta find it.  
A body.  
Heat.  
A mind.  
I feel it.  
A mind. Burning.  
Smart.  
Gotta find it.  
Light’s not right.  
Gotta find the mind.  
It’ll help.  
 _Knock, knock._  
I’ve got it.  
I can feel it.  
The mind. Burning.  
 _Knock, knock, knock._  
 _Slice._  
I’m in.  
It’s wrong.  
Wrong mind.  
Too slow.  
Not right.  
Need the other one.  
The smart one.  
 _Just need you to turn around._  
I can see it.  
It can see me.  
 _Sky?_  
Copy.  
I can fool it.  
The mind. Bigger on the inside.  
So much room.  
So much food.  
So much confusion.  
An hour.  
That’s all I have.  
Gotta get him.  
The mind.  
The others will fall away.  
He will stay.  
The pause.  
I’ve got him.  
I’ve got them all.  
The girl knows.  
The boy is intelligent.  
The rest are fools.  
Except the mind.  
Gotta have it.  
They challenge each other.  
Not focusing on me.  
Oh no no no.  
The mind.  
Burning.  
Hoping.  
They won’t do it.  
They turn.  
I’ve got him.  
I’ve got him.  
Clever.  
Burning.  
Whatever you say, Mind.  
I’ve got you.  
Closing in.  
Almost.  
The mind is gaping.  
It’s got a hole.  
The fear.  
It’s torn wide open.  
Only him now.  
Only him.  
Almost in.  
Almost ahead.  
Few more words.  
I’m almost there.  
In.  
Got him.  
Not starving now.  
No.  
Ahead.  
Got it.  
In.  
Full now.  
Fuller now.  
His words are mine.  
His mind is mine.  
I’m so full.  
Of life.  
I’ve got it.  
 _Help me._  
Got them.  
The woman.  
So simple.  
The stewardess.  
A threat.  
The boy.  
Not as smart now.  
The fear.  
In all of them.  
So easy.  
So simple.  
Burning.  
The girl.  
Knowing.  
The fear.  
The fight.  
So easy.  
When he’s gone.  
I’ll be full.  
I’ll be free.  
No.  
The stewardess.  
She knows.  
No!

Back to dark.  
Back to cold.  
Back to hunger.  
But I can hear the echoes.  
In the mind.  
The last strands, still clinging to mine.  
I left them hurt.  
Burning.  
And silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
